Project Summary/Abstract The Biomedical Engineering Society (BMES) is the world?s leading society of professionals devoted to developing and using engineering and technology to advance human health and well-being. The Annual Meeting of the BMES will be held in Phoenix, Arizona from October 11-14, 2017 with approximately 4,000 attendees and 19 parallel technical Program Tracks providing over 2,400 research and education presentations in podium or poster presentation format. Beyond research and educational presentations, the Annual Meeting of the BMES will provide opportunities for strategic network building, career development and advancement, sharing ideas, recognizing and promoting talent, developing and promoting professional excellence and broadening the participation of underserved and underrepresented groups. The theme of this year?s Annual Meeting is ?Engineering Personalized Medicine and Therapies.? Plenary speakers, special sessions and industry affairs activities are designed to support this 2017 theme. In this proposal, BMES requests support from the NIH for travel awards and activities that will contribute to a diverse representation of participants at the 2017 Annual Meeting of the BMES. BMES also requests support for educational panels and research awards that will support inclusion and promote success in continuing in the BME educational pathway and profession. We propose to apply these funds through: ? Student Research Awards ? Career Development Travel Awards ? NSBE Member Travel Awards ? NIH Funding Panel ? Pathways to Bioengineering Education and Research for Black and Hispanic Bioengineers ? High School Visitation Day Awardees benefiting from NIH funds will engage in events designed to support networking and small group interactions, and will benefit from increased knowledge of educational opportunities and pathways to success in biomedical engineering. Used in this manner, NIH funds will impact BMES by enhancing diversity of participants at the 2017 Annual Meeting of the BMES and support inclusion and promote success in continuing in the BME educational pathway and profession.